A new Home
by rezDesignDA
Summary: SEQUEL TO "A NEW FRIEND" - After Jack and Frostbite decided to stay in Berk they have to face a new problem. They're homeless. Of course Hiccup can't let Jack sleep on trees and stones. So he's trying to find Jack a proper Home to stay and it seems that Stoick just knows the right Viking to offer Jack such a Home...


Hiccup realized that Jack needed a new home. He had already caught him sleeping in trees, in a cave and even in Frostbite's stable in the Academy. He had offered Jack to continue using his bed but Jack refused. Hiccup sighed. Jack was indeed a complicated case. "You need a place to sleep, a REAL place to stay." Jack wanted to disagree but Hiccup was faster. "No trees, no caves and not in Frostbite's stable." Jack sighed. "I slept in trees, caves and close to Frostbite for years. I'll be fine!" Hiccup sighed. "You need a proper home." Jack huffed. "I'm really glad that you care so much for me but I'm fine." Hiccup took Jack's hand. "Let me at least try to find you a new home." Jack sighed but agreed in the end.

Hiccup asked around but no one seemed to want to accommodate Jack. Hiccup sighed at the end of the day. His Father looked at him and asked him, what was wrong. "I just can't find a new home for Jack. No one seems to want him around all day." Stoick looked at his son. "Jack is not a Viking at all. Even if we all like him, he's not one of our tribe. And that's why they hesitate." Stoick said. Hiccup looked at his Father. "But I probably know just the Viking." Stoick added and smiled at his son.

"No, no, no. I can't use a little boy around me! Dragon included." Stoick and Hiccup looked at each other. "Aw come on! He's really not that bad!" Hiccup argued. "My Answer is no!" Stoick laid a Hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "I'll talk to him." Hiccup nodded and left them alone.

Hiccup sat on the cliff and starred at the horizon. He heard the wings of another dragon coming closer. "Hey, what are you doing out here all alone?" Jack looked at Hiccup. He walked towards him and sat down next to him. "'m thinking." Hiccup mumbled. Jack bedded his head on his arms and observed Hiccup. It was fascinating to watch Hiccup's expressions when he was thinking but somehow it didn't look the same this time. He seemed to be concerned. "What's wrong?" Hiccup looked at Jack. He had decided to stay here on Berk but… would he leave again when they wouldn't be able to find him a new home? Hiccup didn't know that but he knew that he doesn't like the idea of Jack leaving. Not one single bit. "Come here." Hiccup laid an arm around Jack and pulled him closer. Jack laid his head on Hiccup's shoulder and looked at him. "You'll stay right?" Jack nodded. He missed the feeling of having a home and friends he could return to. Hiccup leaned his head against Jack one's and starred at the horizon.

Jack didn't know how long they stayed like this but he started to feel a little tired. Hiccup was just too comfortable. Hiccup chuckled quietly as he saw how Jack slowly fell asleep. "I'm not a pillow my Dear." Jack laid his arms around Hiccup and snuggled even more up to him. "But you're comfortable like one." Hiccup huffed and kissed Jack's hair. "Come on, let's go back." Jack sighed deeply. "Fine."

Jack looked unsure at Gobber. This Viking offered him really a bed? A home? A place to stay? No, impossible but… it seemed to be possible. Don't get Jack wrong, he was really grateful but he was still a little suspicious. In the other hand Hiccup had said it was okay and Jack trusted Hiccup. "This is the room you can stay in…make yourself…comfortable." Jack saw that Gobber was as uneasy as he was. "Thank you." Gobber nodded at him and left. Jack looked around. It wasn't a big room but it would be enough. He lay down on the bed. He admitted that it was more comfortable than branches and stones. He will enjoy it as long as it lasted.

"How is it?" Jack looked up at Hiccup. He was cleaning Frostbite's scales since she had this glorious idea to wallow in mud. "How is what?" Hiccup crossed his arms and leaned against the wall while he watched Jack washing Frostbite. "Living with Gobber I mean." Jack shrugged. "We don't talk much." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "But you live with him now since weeks." Jack continued with scrubbing Frostbite, who seemed to enjoy this pretty much. Maybe she had done it on purpose. Hiccup sighed. "Jack." Jack looked again at Hiccup who came closer. "You can trust Gobber. He may be a little strange at the beginning but he's really nice once you know him." Jack glanced one last time at Hiccup before he continued scrubbing. "Maybe I could… talk more to him." Hiccup smiled pleased. "Do you need help?" Jack huffed and looked grateful at Hiccup. "I could indeed use some help."

Jack sat on the table and starred at the old Dagger. He still had it from the North where he once lived. It had been hard to find metal up there so they had invented a method to gain it from ice and snow. It looked more beautiful but was also more fragile. Another side effect was that you suffer severe frostbite from it if you get cut by it. It was hard to make this iced steal. He knew that because his Father had taught him how to craft it. "What is this boy?" Jack looked up. He hadn't heard Gobber enter. "A Dagger." Gobber took it and looked at it. "I know that too. But what is it?" Jack looked at Gobber. "Iced Steal. We hadn't had proper metal up in the north." Gobber inspected the Dagger. "Who made it?" Jack frowned. "Uh… I did… many years ago." Gobber handed Jack the Dagger back. "That's a good work." Gobber sat down and looked at Jack. "How do you craft that?" Jack smiled. It seems like they had found something to talk about.

"Frostbite! Spit it out!" Frostbite shook her head. "Spit it out!" She still didn't want to. "Fine! then by the hard way!" Jack pressed two fingers against a certain spot behind Frostbite's jawbone. Frostbite opened her mouth automatically and let Jack's boot drop. "Thank you." Jack smiled and picked his boot up. "How did you do that?" Fishlegs asked. "Hmm? Oh, something I figured out a few years ago. Since Frostbite likes to kidnap my boots and don't want to give them back." He looked at her reproachfully. "Does this work with every Dragon?" Jack looked at Fishlegs. "I have no idea." Just in that moment Hiccup and Toothless arrived in the Academy. "Hey Jack, Gobber is looking for you." Jack frowned. "For me? Well then I better look what he wants." He got on Frostbite. "This boot needs to be washed anyway." Hiccup looked at the dripping wet boot in Jack's hand. "Frostbite?" Jack nodded. "Yep, Frostbite."

"What do you think?" Jack looked at the steel in his hands. "Nearly perfect." Gobber looked at Jack. "Nearly? Only nearly?! I've spent hours crafting this little thing!" Jack nodded. "It wasn't cold enough as it was stabilized." Gobber sighed. "It's hard to craft something like iced steal in a warmer area like Berk but there's probably another possibility." Gobber looked curious at Jack. "What you need is a Frostdragon and I just know the Dragon to help you." He smiled towards Frostbite. Hiccup watched Gobber and Jack work from distance. It was good to know that they finally got along so fine.

It was still dark outside as Jack packed his shoulder bag. It had been a long time since Jack had been up so early but he had plans for today. He sneaked out of the house so Gobber won't wake up. Like Jack had expected was he the only one who was already up. He made his way to the academy and opened Frostbite's stable. "Morning Girl." He greeted her. She raised her head and looked at Jack. "I know it's early but we have a lot of stuff to do." Frostbite shook her head and laid back down into the soft hey. "Oh come on! Let's go flying~" He knew that this would work. Frostbite got up and wagged her tail like a happy dog. Jack chuckled. "Alright, let's go!"

"Has someone seen Jack?" Hiccup had immediately noticed that Frostbite wasn't where she usual was and that Jack didn't show up at the usual time. The others looked at each other and then back at Hiccup. "Nope. Not today." Astrid said and shrugged. Hiccup sighed. "Fine. I'll ask Gobber." He got on Toothless and flew in the direction of the village. Once he reached it, he went straight to the workshop. "Gobber? Hello?" Gobber came around the corner. "Hiccup! Haven't seen you in a while in here." Hiccup shrugged. "Yeah I know. Anyway, have you seen Jack?" Gobber shook his head. "No. Was already gone when I woke up." Hiccup's eye widened. "What?!" Gobber shrugged. "Was surprised myself. Took also his bag with him." Hiccup looked at Gobber. "I… have to go."

Hiccup had known that something was missing. His map. His map hadn't been on its place in the morning. Hiccup didn't know what to think. Jack wouldn't leave. No…Or? Hiccup shook his head in frustration. He still couldn't weight up Jack. But… he wouldn't go without saying goodbye… right? He groaned. His brain was killing him. He had to find him.

"Okay. Three more and then we'll go back." Jack smiled at Frostbite who looked rather reproachfully at him. "Come on! I'll give the map back later. I just need it to find the right places so we don't waste time searching for them." Frostbite grumbled. "Oh girl, don't worry! Everything's fine!" but he couldn't convince her otherwise. She still looked unhappy. "It's a surprise and you know that. I couldn't tell anyone and in fact, no one worries if we are gone for a few hours more than usual." Frostbite snorted. Jack smiled at her. "And… once we are done, I have some delicious goodies for you Girl." That seemed to work. She sprang up and was ready to fly to the next place they had to go. Jack chuckled. "Alright, let's go."

At the same time Hiccup was trying to spot Jack and Frostbite somewhere. He was now really worried, even when he didn't really know why. He was just somehow afraid of losing Jack. This was strange because he had never before experienced such feelings. Maybe because he really love Jack. More than anyone ever before. Hiccup was already about to give up when he finally spotted something white. "Jack!" Hiccup turned Toothless and flew towards them. "JACK!" They just landed on an island and Toothless and Hiccup landed on it shortly after. Hiccup nearly tackled Jack to the ground. "Hiccup?! Wha- What are you doing here?!" Hiccup didn't listen. He just pressed Jack against his body. "I was worried!" Jack looked at first confused but then he laughed out loud. Now it was Hiccup who was confused. "What's so funny?" as soon as Jack had caught his breath again he looked at Hiccup. "It's just… you're so _sweet_ and a complete dork!" Hiccup felt offended, Jack could see that. "Do you really think, I would even think about leaving Berk? I love it here! But the most important thing is, that I love _you_ Hiccup. And nothing can make me leave you. The hell! I would follow you to the worlds end and beyond!" Jack wanted to say more but Hiccup kissed him before he could do so.

"What are you doing out here all alone anyway?" Jack giggled. "S-e-c-r-e-t." Hiccup huffed. "Alright, alright. I won't ask. So… are you coming back with me and Toothless?" The other one shook his head. "Not yet. Still have a few things to do." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Still a secret, now go! Or I won't be finishes by tomorrow!" Jack shoved Hiccup towards Toothless. "I'll see ya later, yes?" Jack smiled and disappeared into the small forest on the island. "Tomorrow?" Hiccup looked at Toothless, who didn't seem to understand either.

Hiccup was on his way to Gobber, since Jack hadn't show up for the Training this morning. "Hey Gob-" He was interrupted. "Shush!" Hiccup looked at Gobber a little confused. Gobber pointed towards the table. Hiccup got closer and saw Jack bowed over the table and sleeping. "He has worked the whole night long." Gobber whispered. Hiccup smiled and walked over to him. He kissed Jack's cheek and ran a hand through the snow-white hair. "Alright, I'll take over his patrol." Hiccup said and was about to leave. "Before I forget it, Happy Birthday boy!" Hiccup smiled and Gobber. "Thanks!"

Hiccup was exhausted as he returned home in the evening. As he entered, Stoick was smiling brightly at him. "What… happened?" He had never seen his Father smiling so widely. "Oh, nothing son. I'll just have to go. Still a few…things to do." Hiccup watched confused his Father leaving. He shrugged towards Toothless and went upstairs into his room but as he entered it there was a certain white-haired boy standing around. He was reading through the book of Dragons. "There you are." Jack said smiling and put the book away. "Yeah, was busy taking over your patrol." Jack bit his lip. "I'm sorry… about that." Hiccup chuckled. "It's alright. You just looked too adorable. It would have been a shame to wake you up." This made the other boy blush a little bit. "So… what brings you here?" Jack startled up. "Oh, yeah." Jack fished a little box out of his pocket. "I have something for you… since it's your Birthday and all." He mumbled and pressed the box into Hiccup's hand.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and opened the little box. Inside laid a necklace. A metal frame, formed like a night fury, just like the logo of the academy. The material inside the frame looked almost like glass, but it shimmered blue and violet as the light met the surface. "This is… beautiful!" Hiccup exclaimed. Jack blushed deeply. "I'm glad…that you like it." Hiccup stepped forward and laid his hands on Jack's shoulders. "Thank you." Jack smiled. "I'm just glad that I found all ingredients." Hiccup looked at Jack. "So that was what you've been doing yesterday…" Jack shrugged. "Oh! Here's your map." He handed Hiccup the piece of paper back. "I'm sorry for taking it but it made it a lot easier." Hiccup looked at the map in his hands. "I…" he looked back at Jack. Hiccup put the necklace and the map away and took Jack's head between his hands. "I love you so… so much… and… Can you promise me something?" Jack looked into Hiccup's eyes. "Can you promise me that you never leave me…that you never leave my side?" Jack gazed at Hiccup. Jack's silence made Hiccup feel uncomfortable. "I… will try my best to stay with you Hiccup…to be with you! But… I can't make any promises. I love you Hiccup. I truly do. But we both don't know what the future holds." Hiccup brushed Jack's nose with his lips. "Then let's make the best of the time we have." Jack looked at Hiccup, who looked back at him gentle and loving. Jack smiled at him. "Alright." He had indeed found a new Home to stay and return to. His Home was at Hiccup's side and nowhere else.


End file.
